Always Beside You
by Akari Hikari
Summary: Aku Sendiri Disini.Bersama hatiku yang terluka.Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Tidak ada yang peduli lagi. Aku sudah tenggelam di dalam kegelapan hati ini.-HitsuRuki! OneShot! Mind to RnR?


**Bleach**

**Disclaimer: Om Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Alur gak jelas, Typo bertebaran (?) dimana-mana, Membosankan, dsb**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance (mungkin)**

**OneShot**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**Always Beside You**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku Sendiri Disini.**_

_** Bersama hatiku yang terluka.**_

_** Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi.**_

_** Tidak ada yang peduli lagi.**_

_**Aku sudah tenggelam di dalam kegelapan hati ini.**_

_** Tetapi kau hadir.**_

_** Datang menemaniku di sini.**_

_**Menerangi sisi diriku yang gelap.**_

_**Terima kasih.**_

_** Tetaplah di sampingku.**_

_** Aku membutuhkanmu.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris violetku menatap kosong batu nisan kedua orang tuaku. Ah, pilu sekali jika mengingat kejadian tragis itu. Kejadian yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Kejadian yang membuatku terus-menerus dihantui rasa bersalah. Aku benci itu. Kenapa harus mereka yang meninggal? Kenapa tidak aku saja? Kenapa tuhan tega membiarkan kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kejadian tragis itu? Kenapa harus kedua orang tuaku tuhan?

Tanpa aku sadari, bulir-bulir air mataku mulai menetes dan membasahi tanah yang ku pijak. Tanganku terus mengelus batu nisan mereka. Semakin banyak air mataku yang menetes, semakin pilu rasa sakit hatiku ini.

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Menatap langit yang berawan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi, langit akan menangis -seperti hatiku ini. _Tes- tes- tes-_ benarkan? Langit mulai mengeluarkan rintikan-rintikan air hujan.

Aku segera menyatukan tanganku dan memejamkan mataku. Berdoa dengan serius kepada tuhan. Semoga saja, tuhan mendengarkan dan mengabulkan doaku ini.

Aku segera berdiri dan tersenyum hangat pada batu nisan mereka. "Aku pergi dulu, Okaa-san, Otou-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus kesana-kemari. Malam sudah tiba. Aku menatap hamparan laut di depanku. Tanganku memainkan pasir yang berhamparan di sekitarku ini. Angin memainkan rambut kelamku. Udara malam yang dingin ini menusuk kulitku.

Pantai. Ya, ini adalah pantai. Tidak peduli akan angin malam yang berhembus, aku nekat datang ke sini malam-malam. Aneh, ya?

Kutekuk kedua kakiku sebagai penopang kedua tanganku. Aku menatap kosong hamparan laut itu. Tenggelam dalam pemikiranku sendiri. Sampai sebuah suara-

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?"

-mengagetkanku dan membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Ku tolehkan pandanganku pada sumber suara. Sosok lelaki yang sekarang sedang bersandar di pohon itu, menatapku. Iris _emerald-_nya menatap iris violetku. Angin sepoi-sepoi memainkan rambut _spike_ putihnya. Rautnya tetap setia memancarkan raut dingin, sama seperti sikapnya yang dingin. Dan aku akui itu sedikit _cool_ -eh? apa yang ku pikirkan?

Sebuah nama melintas di memoriku ketika mengingat nama pemuda tersebut. "Toushiro."

"Hai, Ruk." sapanya. Ia mulai mendekat dan duduk di sampingku. Otak ku belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kamu akan kuliah di Amerika?" tanyaku tidak paham.

"Ya, tapi ..."

"Tapi?"

"Lupakan sajalah. Aku belum memutuskannya." ucapnya sambil menatap kosong hamparan laut di depannya.

Hitsugaya Toushiro -nama lelaki itu. Ia adalah sahabatku. Sifatnya itu kadang selalu membuatku bingung. Kadang baik, peduli, kadang cuek bebek. Walaupun begitu, dia sangat jenius. Karena kejeniusannya dan kepintarannya, ia mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika. Hebat, ya? Tapi sayangnya, ia belum memutuskannya. Kenapa, ya? Padahal ia sudah beruntung mendapat beasiswa di sana, tapi masih tidak tahu keputusannya. Dasar orang aneh.

"Aneh." ucapanku membuat ia menoleh padaku. "Kau itu aneh, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Memang." ucap Toushiro. Aku mengernyitkan dahi bertanda tidak paham akan perkataannya.

Hening seketika. Kami berdua tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang ingin berbicara. Yang terdengar hanya suara desiran ombak kecil.

"Oh, iya," Toushiro mulai berucap. "Sampai kapan kau berada di sini terus?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan itu membuat aku menatapnya. Menatap iris _emerald_-nya sebentar kemudian menatap langit tanpa batas ini.

"Sampai ... tangisan hatiku selesai." jawabku dengan suara pelan dan parau. Aku sedikit membenamkan kepalaku dan menatap desiran ombak kecil itu. Iris _emerald_ Toushiro menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Rukia." ucapnya.

"Tuhan itu tidak adil, Toushiro." ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Tuhan itu adil, Rukia."

"Tidak!"

"Tuhan itu adil, Rukia."

"Kalau adil, mengapa ... MENGAPA HARUS KEDUA ORANG TUAKU YANG MENINGGAL, TOUSHIRO?!" bentakku emosi.

"Kau sal-"

"KENAPA? ITU TIDAK ADILKAN?"

"Ruk-"

"ITU TI-"

"KUCHIKI!"

Bentakan Toushiro membuatku diam. Setelah beberapa kali aku memutus ucapannya, akhirnya ia membentakku. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memanggil nama belakangku -tapi aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu. Emosiku sudah meledak, bulir-bulir air mataku sudah membasahi pipiku dan pikiranku sangat kacau.

Toushiro memegang kedua pundakku dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Maaf, aku sudah bertanya seperti itu." Ia memelukku dan seratus persen sukses membuat wajahku memerah. Malu akan tindakan Toushiro terhadap diriku ini. "Aku tahu kau pasti sangat terpukul atas kejadian itu. Dinginkan kepalamu, Rukia. Kamu harus sadar bahwa semuanya tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini dan ..." Toushiro melepas pelukannya dan -untuk pertama kalinya- tersenyum tulus dan yakin padaku. "... tuhan itu adil, Rukia."

Aku tertegun dan berusaha mendinginkan kepalaku. Mencoba berpikiran positif. Aku mengusap air mataku. Ia benar. Tuhan itu adil. Semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Termasuk aku sendiri. "Ya," Aku menghela nafas panjang. "kau benar. Tuhan itu adil. Aku ini bodoh, ya."

Toushiro mengangguk. "Bukannya dari dulu, ya?" Tidak segan-segan, aku menyuguhi Toushiro dengan tatapan maut gratisan.

"Sudah jam 8.30 malam. Kamu mau di sini terus, Rukia?" tanya Toushiro yang mulai berdiri. Aku masih belum beranjak. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung kusambut uluran tangannya. Hangat. Tangannya hangat. Berbeda dengan sifatnya yang dingin.

"Hn ... setelah kupertimbangkan sepertinya ... aku tidak akan kuliah di sana. Aku akan kuliah di sini." gumam Toushiro pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Sia-sia saja dong usahanya selama ini?

"..." Ia diam dan terus berjalan.

"Toushiro."

"..."

"Hitsugaya-kun." aku mencoba memanggilnya dengan nama marganya tapi-

"..." -sepertinya enggak ada hasilnya.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

"Apa, sih? Berisik!" ucapnya sebal. Sepertinya Toushiro sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya, deh..

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Nanti jika sudah saatnya akan aku kasih tau." jawabnya dengan dingin.

Aish, ternyata dia kembali lagi dengan sifat dinginnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berganti. Musim demi musim pun silih berganti. Toushiro tidak jadi kuliah di Amerika dan ia masuk ke Universitas Tokyo, sama sepertiku. Tapi sayangnya, aku jarang bertemu lagi dengannya.

Ah, walaupun hatiku masih agak sakit ketika mengingat kejadian tragis itu, rasanya hatiku tidak terlalu sakit lagi karena kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Lama-lama aku sudah bisa menerima takdir dan menganggapnya sebagai cobaan untukku. Ah, aku jadi teringat akan percakapanku di pantai dengan Toushiro dulu.

Aku segera memakai dress panjang berwarna ungu dan dipadukan dengan jaket putih tipis. Sore hari ini, aku ada janji dengan Toushiro. Entah sudah berapa lama kami tidak berkomunikasi lagi.

Aku segera berjalan menuju pantai. Rasanya tidak sabar bertemu dengannya -eh? aku ini kenapa?

.

.

.

Aku berjalan di hamparan pasir pantai ini. Kali ini aku tidak mengenakan sepatu hitamku karena aku menaruhnya di tas. Sembari menunggu Toushiro, aku duduk di sebuah kayu panjang. Angin memainkan rambutku.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat sosok lelaki berambut putih. Ia menghampiriku dan itu membuatku tersenyum senang.

"Maaf telat. Banyak tugas kuliah." ucap Toushiro sembari duduk di sebelahku.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu."

Aku menatap Toushiro. Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ia masih berambut putiih, dingin, tetapi sepertinya tingginya agak berbeda. Lebih tinggi beberapa centi daripada sebelumnya. Apa dia rajin minum susu, ya?

"Terima kasih." ucapanku membuatnya menoleh.

"Untuk?"

"Saat dimana aku belum bisa menerima takdirku. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, Toushiro."

"Ah." Toushiro tersenyum tipis. Angin sepoi-sepoi memainkan rambut spike-nya dan itu terkesan keren -eh!?

"Oh, iya, ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Hm ... tidak ada." jawabnya dingin. Aku mendesah pelan. Padahal dia sudah tahu kalau banyak tugas, tetapi masih ke sini juga. Orang ini semakin hari, semakin aneh saja.

"Sepertinya kau tidak berubah, Toushiro. Semakin hari, semakin aneh."

"Oh, ya?"

Aku memutar bola mataku seakan bosan akan tingkah lakunya. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah memori yang membuatku penasaran.

"Toushiro."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kamu mau kuliah di sini?"

"..."

"Bukankah waktu itu kamu sudah berjanji kalau kamu akan memberitahu alasannya."

Toushiro menatapku kemudian menatap langit tanpa batas ini. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Sepertinya sia-sia saja kalau pertemuan ini saling terdiam. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Hm ... sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu pastinya, sih..."

"Eh?" aku menatapnya heran.

"Sebenarnya aku berhutang budi pada ayahmu."

"Hutang budi?"

"Ya, karena dia sudah berhasil menyembuhkan penyakit nenekku. Karena jika penyakit itu tidak disembuhkan, nenekku pasti sudah meninggal dan aku akan hidup sendirian." ucapnya sambil menunduk. Aku heran, bukankah kedua orang tuanya masih ada?

"Bukankah kedua orang tuamu masih ..."

"Hidup? Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur tiga tahun." ucapnya dingin. Aku terkejut. Jadi, selama ini orang tuanya sudah meninggal!?

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

"Kamu enggak bertanya, jadi aku enggak bilang."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Selalu begini kalau sifat dinginnya sudah kambuh.

"Lalu apa hubungannya hutang budimu pada ayahku jika ayahku saja sudah meninggal?" tanyaku tidak paham.

"Aku ingin membalasnya ..." Ia terdiam sebentar. "... dengan menjagamu." ucapnya sembari menatap langit.

"Hah?" aku tercengang. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa pipiku agak memanas?

"Iya, habisnya mau gimana lagi, ayahmu juga menyuruhku seperti itu ketika aku bertanya bagaimana cara membalas kebaikannya." ucapnya datar. "Aku juga tidak tega kalau sahabatku menangis seperti waktu itu, jadi itulah keputusanku."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kau ini ..."

"Kamu tidak perlu memendam kesedihanmu sendiri di dalam hati karena itu akan hanya menambah rasa sakit yang kamu rasakan. Jika kamu punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Maka, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aku tercengang ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau serius?"

"Apa mataku ini sedang bercanda?"

Ia menatapku. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, iris _emerald_-nya memancarkan keyakinan dan kelembutan hati. Sepertinya, ia tidak berbohong dan benar-benar serius akan ucapannya itu. Sedetik kemudian aku mengangguk senang walaupun aku merasa pipiku agak memanas, sih...

"Terima kasih."

"Kembali."

Aku berdiri. Sebentar lagi, matahari akan terbenam. Waw, jarang sekali aku melihat pemandangan indah ini. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, memainkan rambut kami.

Toushiro menarik tanganku. "Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ya, sebentar lagi." jawabku suram. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya karena aku merasa ... umm ... nyaman berada disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah disini selama kau belum pulang." perintahnya. Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" tanyaku pelan. Toushiro menatapku heran lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Kau takut jika aku tidak ada disampingmu, ya?" Oh, dia mulai menggodaku.

"A-ah, ti-tidak, kok!" sangkalku cepat. Kurasa wajahku mulai memerah.

"Hahaha~... hanya bercanda, kok." Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ini pertama kalinya, aku melihat Toushiro tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu. Sepertinya ia merasa sangat lucu melihat wajahku memerah seperti tadi.

"Huh!"

"Jangan marah, dong. Lagipula kamu tenang saja, aku akan tetap berada disampingmu, kok. Kita ini sahabatkan? Lagipula aku sudah berjanji padamu dan ayahmu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian ia berucap, "Sekarang kau merasa kalau tuhan itu adil, kan?"

Aku tersenyum yakin. "Ya, karena dia telah memberikanku yang terbaik."

"Yaitu?" Aku yakin, ia sedang menggodaku lagi. Terlihat dari nada bicaranya dan senyuman ... err ... liciknya.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku lagi, ya?"

"Mungkin."

Aku memukul pundaknya pelan.

"Auch!"

"Itu sama sekali tidak sakit, bodoh."

Ia menyengir. Saking kesalnya aku berjalan pulang. Baru selangkah berjalan, ia kembali memegang tanganku dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Aku serius, Rukia Kuchiki. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga serius Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Hah?"

Aku tersenyum manis dan kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Apa dia demam?

"Kau demam?"

"Tidak, kok." Raut mukanya terlihat heran.

"Kok, wajahmu memerah?" tanyaku polos.

"Ini ..." Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar, seperti menimbang-nimbang mau dikatakan atau tidak. "Ini karena efek senyuman wajahmu yang semakin manis."

Aku menatapnya heran sekaligus tidak percaya. Sejak kapan seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya bisa ngegombal seperti itu? Apa mungkin ada meteor jatuh di Karakura? Atau kepalanya tertimpuk batu?

"Gombal." desisku.

"Bercanda."

Aku berjalan pulang, baru selangkah maju, Toushiro menahan tanganku dan menatapku lekat-lekat seakan barkata, jawab-pertanyaanku-yang-tadi. Sepertinya dia akan menahanku terus jika aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Iya, iya, aku jawab." Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kulihat Toushiro masih belum melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Menurutku, Tuhan itu adil karena dia telah memberikanku yang terbaik yaitu ..." Aku tersenyum manis. "... kau, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Toushiro merangkulku. Aku tidak melepas rangkulannya karena aku merasa nyaman berada disampingnya. "Aku pun juga sama, Rukia Kuchiki."

Aku tersenyum senang. Sekarang aku merasa aku tidak sendiri lagi di dunia ini. Aku telah menemukan seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku, yaitu Toushiro tentunya. Dia adalah sahabat yang baik. Yah, walaupun kami hanya sebatas sahabat, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya. Mungkin saja, lama-kelamaan hubungan kami lebih dari itu. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa bersyukur dan berkata dalam hati:

_Terima kasih, Tuhan dan terima kasih, Toushiro Hitsugaya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: Fiuh #menghela nafas lega.**

**Ini ide gak tau dari mana datengnya. Awalnya iseng aja bikin cerita singkat di kelas, eh, entah karena apa jadi keterusan nulis deh #abaikan.**

**Akhirnya jadi juga ini fic yang oneshot. Awalnya mau semalam di update tapi sayang nya koneksi internet sedang lolaa sekali. Apalagi banyak kata-kata yang acak-acakan. Jadi, ya, sekarang deh updatenya.**

**#ngeliat naskah fic nya# kayaknya enggak nyambung genre nya deh. Hurt/comfortnya kayaknya dikit amat terus gak terasa. Apalagi judulnya. Tambah enggak nyambung sama ceritanya.**

**Terus disini kayaknya Shiro ama Ruki OOC deh...**

**Ah, udah deh. Silahkan komentarin ni fic dikotak review, and no flame, please...**


End file.
